


When Meloetta Bites into a York Peppermint Patty

by YoshizillaFan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Other, york peppermint patty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaFan/pseuds/YoshizillaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She gets the sensation...OF BEING ON A FROZEN MOUNTAINTOP! Now she must find her way back home. Transfered here from Fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Meloetta Bites into a York Peppermint Patty

**When Meloetta Bites into a York Peppermint Patty**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: When I bite into a York Peppermint Patty, I get the inspiration...OF WRITING THIS FIC! Enjoy.

* * *

At the Legendary Household, Meloetta was looking for some more icing to drink.

"Now where could Genesect have hidden it..." she said to herself as she rubbed her stomach, which was growling back at her.

Meloetta opened a cabinet and found a patty wrapped in silver wrapping that had the "York" logo on it.

"What's this?" she asked herself. Meloetta removed the wrapper and took a bite, suddenly she was transported to a frozen mountaintop in the middle of nowhere. Meloetta was suddenly shivering as she had no idea what happened.

"W-w-w-where am I? All I did was take a bite of this..." Meloetta looked more carefully at the wrapper and saw that it was a York Peppermint Patty. "Oh no..."

Meloetta walked down the mountain and tried to find her way back, when her stomach growled again. Meloetta took another bite of her York Peppermint Patty, which unfortunately brought her back to the top of the mountain.

"Oh no...if I'm going to get out of here, I'm gonna have to do it without any food whatsoever!" Meloetta stated as she walked back down the mountain, still shivering to death. "I only wish I had something to keep warm..."

Just then, Meloetta farted loudly, the gas giving her a warm sensation that she's never felt in normal temperature.

"That's it!" she said to herself. "Too bad there's nothing out here..."

Just then, a Snover appeared on the top of the mountain, who was holding a York Peppermint Patty in his hand. "...OF BEING ON A FROZEN MOUNTAINTOP!" he yelled right when he appeared. Meloetta's eyes lit up with hope as she went up to hug the Snover.

"Oh I'm saved! Thank you for finally coming here to rescue me!" Meloetta's eyes filled with tears, which froze as they ran down her cheeks, hugging the Snover like it was a plush toy.

"Umm...you're welcome?" the Snover said. "I like this weather. I come here all the time and I know my way out of this mountain. But maybe you should think twice before taking a bite out of a York Peppermint Patty."

"I will! I promise. Just get me out of this mountain and back home please!" Meloetta pleaded, before her stomach growled at her again. "And do you have any food with you? Besides that York Peppermint Patty?"

"Don't forget that I'm a Snover. I got berries growing on my sides! You have have some if you-"

Meloetta picked off all of Snover's berries, gobbled them down one by one as she did, then belched loudy as she rubbed her satisfied stomach.

"...want..." Snover finished.

"Now please show me how to get out of here!" Meloetta pleaded.

"All right all right. Follow me."

Snover walked through the mountains for an hour, Meloetta following him as her loud, tuba-like farts kept her warm the whole way through as she blushed while staying warm at the same time. Eventually they found their way back to civilization.

"We're back! Thank you so much Snovy!" Meloetta hugged Snover really tightly, nearly squishing him.

"It's nothing! I do this all the time!" Snover said. "But you're welcome!"

Meloetta ran back to her house as the Snover took another bite of his York Peppermint Patty and dissapeared. When she got there, Keldeo and Genesect were already wondering where she went. Suddenly the door burst open, and there she was.

"Kel! Gene! You two won't have any idea where I was!" she hollered at them.

"Did you take a bite of a York Peppermint Patty?" Keldeo asked.

"You should know better than to take a bite of a York Peppermint Patty!" said Genesect.

"Ummmm..." Meloetta hid the rest of her York Peppermint Patty behind her, blushing slightly and looking into thin air like she had something to hide. "Maybe..." Meloetta farted again, the gas warming up her body as she still felt cold. "Be right back."

Meloetta ran outside and threw the bitten York Peppermint Patty away. "I'm going back to icing!"

Meloetta ran back inside to look for icing. Then she found a special carton of icing that was labeled: "York Peppermint Icing".

"This looks good." she said to herself.

**THE END**

"And that's it." said the Snover who was in Meloetta's room.

"That didn't h-h-h-h-h-help at all!" said Meloetta, who was still in her bed shivering as she held the green covers together.


End file.
